Freudian Slip
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <html><head></head>OneShot: Once the words left her mouth everything changed</html>


**Erin:** I just saw the latest Hellcats episode and I freaked when Marti and Julian kissed! I mean I LOVE them as a couple but I never thought I'd get my wish but YESH! I can't wait until next week's episode! I went to read some JulianxMarti fanfic but then I realized there are only three fanfictions for them! I mean really? Three? I have a thing about starting to read fanfiction before it's complete. I have issues with waiting for the next chapter so I decided to write some of my own!

Disclaimer – I do not own Hellcats. If I did they would have gotten together WAY before now!

* * *

><p>Freudian Slip<p>

"_Sorry I usually never do that. Well except for Dan and the occasional boyfriend."_

A slip of the tongue. That's what she told herself at least as she awkwardly moved to get some ketchup. Marty found herself wondering how she felt about Julian. She hadn't realized she had been eating off his plate. Not until he pointed it out to her. She didn't normally do that, actually she never did unless it was a guy she liked, a lot. Like Dan or Lewis. Now she found herself doing what she always did when she liked a guy with her Professor. It is her tell and as much as she tries to convince herself that she doesn't feel that way towards him she knows it's a big fat lie. She just didn't realize it until that very moment.

Sitting across from him she watches as he works on the three strikes law. Looking back now Marti can't help but wonder how she didn't see it before. Every time she needs advise the person she went to first is Julian. She always sat with him when she spotted him alone at dinner. And with him she was more honest than she had even been with Dan. If Julian was ever to ask her for anything she knows she'd do it without a second thought.

Looking down at the french-fry in her hand Marti almost dropped it in surprise as she realized she was still doing it. Staring at the golden colored potato she thought about what she had told him and couldn't help but feed that feeling for him.

…

Wining Savannah's and Lewis's cases she realized the only person she wanted to tell and the only person she wanted to celebrate this success with was him. Now as she walked into his practice she knew what a horrible idea it was for her to be there. She knew that the teacher student relationship should never be broken. It was practically breaking her heart to even be in the room with him. Yet she still had to tell him what happened in the case.

When he asked her how everything went, his interest in her caused Marti's heart to pound deep in her chest realizing that it meant more to her than anything. As she answered she felt a pain that even his form of congratulations didn't quell. Her lame excuse to come see him only furthered her depression.

She is just his student and he is just her professor. She can't just be that girl who comes and sees him and flirts. She needs an excuse because a student can't go see their professor just to see them. They need a reason.

Turning to leave Marti realized that she couldn't keep doing this. She had to stop, but before she did she had to tell him how much she appreciated everything he did for her. And as she thanked him his confusion made her smile even just a little at how he didn't realize how important he is to her. She hoped her blush wasn't evident as she explained.

Marti didn't even realize she had been moving back to him until she could feel his breath on her face as he smiled at her. She wasn't sure what made her do it; perhaps it was her own words reciting what he had always told her to do. Go for what she wants. But she kissed him. It was quick and rushed but she did it and as her eyes searched his face for something. A spark connected between them and as they came together in a passion filled kiss all the pain she felt disappeared in that moment.

She knew as soon as they pulled apart to breath that there couldn't be anything else, but the knowledge that he felt the same way to meant everything to her. What she had said to him before had been her Freudian Slip but she knew that it had unlocked something much deeper than she realized and she could only hope that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last moment between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I can't wait until next week! Julian is so sexy. God! I mean really! *licks lips* Anyways please review so I know what I need to improve on!


End file.
